over shaddowed sunrise
by kylesgirl87
Summary: Bella broke Edward's heart. he meets a new girl will she mean as much as Bella did?


It was my first class of my first day of collage, Psych..131. I was dreading it, I hated school so I don't know why I went back. My professor was very nice and very pale, Mr. Carlisle Cullen. His voice was very pretty, and sometimes he spoke as if he was from the eighteen hundreds. I was fortunate enough too sit next to a very handsome man who like Carlisle was very pale. Mr. Cullen thought it would be a good idea for us to introduce ourselves. That's how I found out that the handsome man next to me was Carlisle's son Edward. 

The next day Carlisle assigned us our permanent seats and then split us into groups of two. That person would be our partner for any group assignments, and if needed study partner. My partner was none other than Edward. He was very polite and extremely hott. Luckily for me our first assignment was with our partners. We were assigned a mental disorder that we had to research and then write a three page paper on. Edward asked me if I wanted to come over to his house to work on it, and eat with his family. I made it clear that I didn't want to use anything of his dads and he agreed. Edward picked me up at my dorm and we went to his house. 

"Hey do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah. I feel kinda weird going to my professors house."

"Don't worry Carlisle doesn't discuss class outside the University." The rest of the car ride was quite. I was glade because I was to busy looking at him through the corner of my eye. His family was all in the livingroom. 

"This is my mom Esme, my brothers Emmett and Jasper, and my sisters Alice and Rosalie. ."

"Hello it is very nice to met you, you have a very lovely home."

"Thank you. It's been in Carlisle's family for years. Lets go into the dinning room. I hope you like lasagna."

"Yes, it's one of my favorites Esme." During dinner I wasn't asked too much, and I got to hear a lot about Edward. After we ate me and Edward went to his room.

"Sorry 'bout that. It's the first time I've had a girl over."

"You're kidding right. You've never had a girl here not even one that was just a friend?"

"No. Every time I would have a project with someone I would either go to their house or we would go to the library."

"Then why did you bring me here."

"Because there's something different about you. You seem like someone I can trust, no matter what."

"Well I'm glade you did. Now lets get started." We got it done within three hours. We researched it together, but since Edward could type faster he did that part. The paper wasn't due for another three days but we went ahead and turned it into Carlisle, we got an A.

Edward walked me to my room, he said it was because it was dark. Once we got to the door however, he had another reason. "I had fun tonight how 'bout we go on an actual date. How 'bout tomorrow. I'll pick you up at one, lunch and a movie maybe."

"Yeah sounds fun. By the way your family is cool, especially your sister Alice." After we said goodnight Edward hugged me, it was amazing.

I couldn't sleep that night I was to excited about my date with Edward. Around two I finally fell asleep, I dreamt of Edward. The next day he was right on time.

"WOW! You're hott for a tomboy. Where did you get that shirt I gotta have one."

"I have an extra one, you can have it." I gave it to him and he put it on over his long sleeve shirt. He looked way better in it than I did. 

The date was all a blur . All I remember is him picking me up then us going to his house fro dinner with his family again. They were all happy to see me, especially Alice. 

"Hey, glade you're here I need your opinion on something." 

"Me, why me."

"Because you have the taste from both worlds. I'm designing clothes for class and I'm making ones for the tomboy who is a girl at heart. Here's what I have so far what do you think?"

"Those are amazing Alice, I would so wear those. May I suggest something with skulls though trust me girls like me dig clothes with skulls on them."

"Thanks, by the way Edward couldn't stop talking about you last night, he really likes you. You guys make a cute couple. Hey you want to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Yeah. You can help me find something girly."

Edward perked up then. "Why I like the fact you're a tomboy."

"I just thought you might like it."

"I don't care how you dress. I don't pay attention to your clothes that much. I can't stop looking at you, not what you're wearing."

"Ok, I'll just get some more pants. I only have a couple pairs, not a wise thing when you live in Washington hun."

"Why don't you stay here tonight then we can leave first thing in the morning."

"Um.. Ok I need to go back to my dorm then." Edward took me back and helped me grab some things. On the way back Edward asked me to be his girlfriend, I said yes of course.

The next day Edward tried to give me money, I wouldn't take it. The shopping trip was fun. I got five more pairs of jeans, which I needed, and a couple shirts. Alice got tons of stuff.

When we got back Edward wasn't there. "Edward went to town to get some things, he'll be back shortly." Esme informed me.

"Ok I'll be in his room if that's alright with you."

"That's fine, I'll tell him when he gets back." he returned before I even reached the stairs.

"Hey did you have fun with Alice?"

"Yeah I guess. I found tons of clothes but couldn't afford them. I need to find a better job. Oh well no biggy. So um I'm kinda tired can you take me back to the dorm." He did. "You don't have to go. I just wanna take a nap maybe twenty minutes."

"Ok I'll stay mind if I hold you while you sleep?"

"Not at all, would you lock the door I get scared here." I told Edward to wake me in twenty minutes but he let me sleep for thirty. After my nap Edward ordered us a pizza.

"If you get scared here then why do you live here."

"Because I can't afford to live anywhere else."

"Why don't you move in with me. You will have your own room. My family is cool with it, I talked to them while you were sleeping."

"I guess. I really hate this dorm, and I would get to see you everyday."

"I know. Or if you rather we could get our own place."

"We've only been together three days."

"I know but I love you."

"I love you too let's do it, lets get our own place."

"Ok let's stay with my parents till we find a place, or Carlisle will have on built for us."

After we ate, Edward helped me pack my things. Then we headed to his place. Esme had a room all ready for us. 

"Hey get up we don't want to be late for school do we." I got ready as fast as I could. Edward let me drive home that night, he had an alwsome car. When we got inside Carlisle was waiting for us. "You two want to come outside for a sec." I stopped dead in my tracks. "It's not done yet, Emmett and jasper have been working all day, what you think so far."

I couldn't speak so Edward did. "I think I speak for both of us when I say it's perfect."

That night after dinner I asked Edward if I could barrow his car. He gave me the keys without even asking where I was going or how long I was going to be gone. I was only gone half an hour. "Thanks. I wanted to get this new movie, it's about vampires."

Edward had a strange look on his face. "Vampires? Why did you get a movie about that?"

"I like vampire movies. In this one though they are suppose to be good, it's about time."

"What do you mean by that they aren't suppose to be scarey?"

"I don't buy into the whole vampires as being monsters. They're just different so people don't get to know them. They treat them bad so that's why they are depicted as monsters in movies, because people don't give them a chance."

"Wow, you've put a lot of thought into this haven't you."

"Yes I have. I find vampires fascinating. I wish I could met them. I read somewhere that once a vampire falls in love they stay that way forever, that's romantic."

"You know that's true, once we find love we never fall out of it."

"Wait a minute what do you mean we?"

"My family and me are vampires, I can prove it." That he did, one hundred percent.

"You're going to love me forever?"

"You're my soul mate. I love you and that will never change."

"This is so cool. Tell me everything. I mean everything." For the next three hours Edward told me his life story, along with his families. It turned out that his family was only his vampire family, they weren't blood related. Alice and Jasper were a couple along with Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett were the only ones married. The most shocking thing, or should I say interesting thing was when Edward told me of his and Alice's powers. Alice can see what's coming, and Edward can read minds. 

"Do you ever read mine."

"Yeah, I like hearing what you're thinking. I heard what you said the first day you saw me. I can also hear your dreams. I hope you don't mind."

"Not really. I kinda like it cuz sometimes I don't really know how to word things."

"I'm so glade you're cool with this, I promise no more secrets." 

His family was glade that they no longer had to keep it a secret too. Alice confessed that she saw me and Edward liking each other from the start but didn't say anything to Edward. 

"Alice have you seen anything else involving me?"

"Everything I see you in includes Edward." 

"What do you mean includes Edward?"

"I see you too doing all kinds of things. Going on trips, getting marr... forget that last one." 

Edward saw what was in her head and smiled. "Don't tell her that last one I want her to be surprised, I want it to be romantic." He then turned to me. "Any chance you didn't catch that last one?"

"No I was too busy trying to image where we could go on our trips." Nothing more was said on the subject of what Alice almost said. 

When I woke up in the morning Edward had a grin on his face, our house was ready. 

"Oh Edward. Where are they I want to thank them." Just then they all appeared. "Thank you."

After I thanked them once more they left me and Edward alone. "Here let me show you around." He picked me up and carried me room to room. Ours was the last one he showed me. "I hope you like it."

"Edward it couldn't be any better, we've got everything. Wait a minute is that a play sation 3?"

"Yeah, and about every game made for it so far."

"Edward Cullen you are in so much trouble. I want you to take it back right now, that cost way to much."

"I can't it's not just from me, everyone pitched in on it. We all know how much you like video games. Want to play, there's some really cool games." That's what we did for the next three hours. We would have played longer but I got hungry. "You want me to fix you something or do you want me to go pick something up?"

"How 'bout some Burger King, I could go for a Whopper right now."

"Ok I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you." Before I could respond he was gone. Before he returned I was a sleep. "Wake up baby girl I wasn't gone that long."

"I'm tired. You're so lucky you don't have to sleep, if it wasn't for that I would have my assignment done already. Just because Carlisle is the dad of my boyfriend I don't want special treatment though, so don't even think about talking to him about it. I still have what two day."

"Um.. Actually it's due tomorrow. Sure you don't want me to ask him for a continence."

"Please tell me you're joking. I'm no where close to done."

"You want me to help?"

"No, that's not right. I'll just have to pull an all-nighter." Man did I, I don't know how I pulled it off but I did. Carlisle knew I was tired because Edward just had to tell him I stayed up all night, so he gave us the day off. I slept all day and night.

"Can you function now. If so I want to talk to you about something. Spring break starts next week and I was wondering if you wanted to go away with me. Maybe we could go to Miami."

"Edward I would really love to go to Florida with you but I promised my mom I would come home for spring break. Why don't you come with me, she wants to met you."

"Ok, I would like that. Are we going to stay with them or do I need to make hotel reservations?"

"Hotel, my dad won't let us share a room, and there's only one room besides my parents. Let me make them since I know the area ok." Before long it was time to take Edward to met the family. Thankfully everything went just fine, and they all loved him.

Alice and Jasper picked us up at the airport. "Hey Esme and Carlisle want to go camping tomorrow, you in?"

"I guess so. I just put Edward through a week with my family I can go camping with his." We all went camping for a week but it seemed like less. Time just went by. Me and Edward were the only ones who didn't stay at the campsite, he had rented us a cabin just up the road. Some way to kick off the summer hun. It wasn't how I saw my summer, camping. I couldn't wait to get home and I finally did.

"It wasn't that bad. Why did you want to leave after the first day?"

"Edward I'm not the camping type. I get no excitement out of it. I mean what's the big deal, oh outside."

"Ok I get it, no more camping for us. We'll do anything but that, whatever makes you happy, happy now."

"A little, go camping just don't take me. You know I hate it when you give in so easily."

"If you feel that way then I'll go with Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle this weekend."

"We just came home from camping what is it with you and the outdoors?"

"I like being outside, get use to it. It's just the kinda guy I am."

"Fine then, why don't you just live outside."

"Maybe I should."

"Maybe I should just move out. Then you can do as you please without having to deal with me. And we can pretend that we never met." I spun around and headed for our room to pack my things. Edward stopped me at the front door. For once I could read his mind he was sorry.

"Don't go. I don't want you to go. Stay, stay with me please. There's no way I can pretend I never met you. My life won't be the same without you. I love you."

"There's more to this than you giving in too quickly, or your love and my hate for the outdoors. It's never just you and me. You know I love your family but sometimes I wish it was just you and me, even if it was for just one day."

"Let's go away just the two of us. Wait right here I'll be right back." When he returned he told me why he went. "A couple years back Carlisle got Esme an island."

"An island what if it storms? How long will it take to get there, where is there?"

"Alice already looked it up, no storms, not even rain. It's off the coast of Hawaii." The next day we left. It only took four hours to get there.

"So what do you think, do you like it?"

"Edward it's beautiful, was that a dolphin."

"Yeah, I knew this place would be perfect." 

That first week all we did was lay in each others arms and talk. The next we did all sorts of fun stuff. The best thing that happened was what happened the night before we left. Edward asked me to marry him, and I said yes. 

On the boat back to the main land to get to the airport I asked Edward something that could have gone either way. "Why don't we get married right now. Just take a plane to Vegas. Then in a couple months we can have the whole big sepal for the families. What you say?"

"That's a great idea, because it's our wedding not their's. I love the way you think." By the time we landed it was late, so we decided to do it first thing in the morning, and we did. Not before Edward asked me if it was how I wanted our wedding to go. I assured him I did.

After we said I do I don't remember much. I don't remember getting on the plane, but I remember getting off. As soon as we landed I got really nervous, Edward knew. "Don't worry they're not going to be mad, or upset, they're going to be happy. They knew it was coming at some point, don't be surprised if Esme hugs you."

"Edward I can't do this, can we wait till we're in the car to tell them."

"Whatever you wish, remember I love you, nothing will change that." Esme was delighted to see us, Edward waited till we were in the car. "Esme, Carlisle we have something to tell you. We didn't stay there a few extra days, we were in Vegas, we got married."

Before anyone responded Esme screamed in delight. "This is wonderful, another daughter. Wait till everyone else finds out, they're going to be thrilled."

Carlisle's response was simple. "Welcome to the family. Congrats you two." When we arrived home and the rest of them found out I got hugged by everyone. 

Once we were alone Edward had to rub it in. "I told you they would be happy."

"Yeah, yeah so you know your family, big deal." I started laughing before I finished.

That night in bed Edward wanted to talk, usually we would just lay there. "There's a few things I want to talk about unless you're too tired."

"No go ahead anything wrong, whatever it is we..." He cut me off.

"No nothings wrong. Um... listen since you agreed to be my wife I've been thinking about something. I've been trying to bring this up but I didn't know how. You know everything there is to know about us. How we become one, how long it takes, wither it hurts or not."

This time I cut him off. "Edward I know where this is going. You're trying to ask me if I've thought about becoming one of you, no. I haven't thought about it once since you told me what you are."

"Um... ok I was just wondering. If you ever want to talk about though I'm here. There's one more thing I want to talk about. I know you're a virgin and sometimes I can't help but over hear you thinking about having sex. I want you to know that it is possible for us too. As you already know it's not possible for me to get you pregnant. Just because we're married doesn't mean we have too, I can wait. I don't want you to fell pressured or anything." 

"Thanks honey that means a lot. You know I love you, but I'm just not ready."

"I know, and I understand. We've gone this long believe me I'll wait because I love you."

I woke up in the middle of the night and Edward wasn't there. I called out to him but there wasn't any answer. I knew he couldn't have gone far, he would have left a note. I put on shoes and made my way to the Cullens. Esme told me to never knock just walk in so I did. I didn't hear anyone so I called out, and they were there in less than a secant. Edward look upset.

"Honey I'm so sorry I wasn't planning on being long and you were fast asleep."

"It's ok I figured you were here since there was no note, everything ok."

"Yeah I just wanted to talk to Alice about something."

"What if she sees me becoming one of you." I was right, that's why he was there. "Do I become a true Cullen or do I stay like this forever? I'm curious myself."

"Yes, but you will end up regretting it. Then you and Edward will divorce."

"What I thought once a vampire falls in love it last forever."

"It does, but once you become one you won't love Edward, you'll find someone else."

I lost it I couldn't stop crying, Edward had to carry me home. "Edward that can't be possible I love you. There's no one else, I swear."

"I know, I know. I love you too. Alice has never been wrong though, but she has to be." For the next hour we sat in silence till I finally spoke. "Edward I don't care what Alice 

says. I will always love you, maybe this once she is wrong. I'm not saying I want to be one right now, but someday I do, and we will be together forever."

Before Edward could speak Alice was standing there. "Wait before you two decide to break up I saw something you have to know. That original vision disappeared, I was wrong. You will become one of us and love it, you're never think twice about it. I'm so sorry about before."

"You're forgiven Alice. Just for the record I wasn't planning on leaving Edward because of our vision. I'm not planning on leaving him at all. I don't know about him though." After that last part I started laughing. I knew Edward would never leave me, I hoped not anyway. "Alice I'm glade you're here though there's something I want to talk to you about. Edward will you leave for a secant. Alice this may be a weird question but am I ready to 'be' with Edward?"

Alice got what I was saying. "Yeah big time have fun. " Then she left.

That night I had a nightmare. It was a bad one. I dreamt that Edward left me, that his love for me faded. I must have started screaming 'cause Edward woke me. "Are you ok, what's wrong. Tell me Alicia why are you screaming?"

I couldn't look at him when I said it. "I dreamt that you no longer loved me."

"That will never happen, ever I promise. My love for you is never ending. While you were sleeping I was thinking we didn't have a honeymoon. I'll take you anywhere you want to go, just name it."

"Edward how can I say this without hurting your feelings. I don't see the point of one. I mean people go on those and they don't even leave their room all they do is have sex."

"Um ok. I guess I see your point. You don't see the need for one 'cause we're not having sex. Whatever you want."

"Honey I'd like to go to Florida. Now we can go under one condition." Edward told me to go on. "I want to be able to enjoy it so maybe we could make love right now." Edward knew that's what I wanted he could read my thoughts after all. We made love for the first time and it was magic. Afterwards Edward held me in his arms. The only word that were said were wow and I love you. After a while Edward had something to say.

"I love you with all of my none beating heart, now and forever."

"I love you with all of my heart now and forever. You are my world." 


End file.
